I wanna be your last first kiss
by Iris Serinium
Summary: Neji's journey of falling in love with TenTen. Lots of NejiTen fluff. If you read, review.


Title: I wanna be your last first kiss

Summary: Neji's journey of falling in love with TenTen and becoming her last first kiss. NejiTen.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Don't own "Inevitable" By Anberlin.

* * *

_Do you remember when we were just kids  
And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss  
Schoolyard conversations taken to heart  
And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not  
_

Back when they had been young, just starting the academy, she didn't know, be he saw her first. Her rosy cheeks and brown orbs, and two buns clad her head with yellow ribbons. She was looking at little Rock Lee, running around with a box around him, acting like it was a self-drive wagon. Her eyes sparkled and her laugh was soft, sweet sounding to his ears. Ino and Sakura surrounded her, Sakura looking utterly terrified by the boy with bushy eyebrows trying to win her attention and Ino just smiling, until she looked up and saw him staring. She nudged TenTen as if to ask who he was and if she knew him. But by the time TenTen turned around to see him, he was gone.

I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now

"Hey, everyone, look at him! That white-eyed freak cousin of Hinata's!" Some boy cackled in their classes after their teacher left the room. He pointed at Neji causing most of the room to break out in laughter. At that moment, a now eight year old TenTen walked in the room, putting her hands on her hips and jumping up on the row of desk where Neji sat at, two seats away from the boy. "Oh, be quiet, Kanji! He's no different from you! And I _like _his eyes. They're cool, unlike that weird pen mark you put on your cheek and called a Ninja tattoo!" TenTen yelled back. Kanji touched his cheek and pouted. "It's not pen! It's a real Ninja tattoo!" Kanji stamped his feet. TenTen rolled her eyes and sat down next to Neji. "Yeah, sure. And Shikamaru isn't sleeping right now!" A loud snore came from Shikamaru mouth as the argument went on. Kanji humphed and quickly came up with a get back comment. "Well at least I'm not crushing on him!" Kanji yelled back. TenTen blushed as the class began to laugh and Kanji sat down smirking. The teacher came in and everyone quieted.

I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss

TenTen took out a kunai and began to swing it around her finger as class went on, trying to calm herself down. He could see the blush that rippled on her cheeks. Did she really have a crush on him? Finally class ended and everyone exited the room. She put away her books and accidentally dropped one over the side of the desk just as Neji was walking around it. He picked it up and held it up to her, his ivory eyes blank. "Thanks." She said with a smile. He nodded to her and quickly left the room.

Amazing how life turns out the way that it does  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love

Now both of them ten, Neji walked through the hospital after discovering his mother had died. His face was plain, emotionless as a brown haired girl ran right into him, her hands over her eyes as she sobbed. He recognized her as TenTen. "I'm...s-sorry." She said with difficulty, standing up and running away again. Neji whipped around to watch her run away, confused by her state. A couple months later during lunch at school, Neji sat by himself under a tree away from the crowd when he heard a rather sad voice. "Do you mind if I sit with you, Neji?" She asked. Neji shook his head and moved over so she could sit. The black ribbons in her hair and the black clothes she wore didn't suit her, it made her look sad. He didn't like them. Before he could catch himself, he asked, "Why are you wearing that?" He didn't realize that he was wearing black too, and that she had the same reason as him to be wearing it. She looked up at the sky, biting her lip. "My parents just died. They were on a mission and someone killed them." She looked at him again. He nodded. "My parents died too." He said, trying to comfort her slightly, awkwardly. She gave him a small smile and returned to her lunch. He was glad to see her smile again.

I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now

Both on a team together and now thirteen, they had matured slightly, becoming the closest platonic friends. They always showed up together, training together. TenTen began to grow stronger, stronger for Neji. He didn't see it, but she did it anyway. Neji seemed different now, but TenTen could read him easily. When he wanted to talk, when he wanted to train, when he didn't want to talk, when he wanted someone to shut up. Gai and Lee swore that the two would end up together when they spoke to other people, and other's saw it too. TenTen was the only one who could make Neji smile, the only one who could get him to talk, the only one he would train with aside from Hiashi. The only one he would confide in about the curse mark, the only one who could make his pain go away. It was obvious to everyone except the two themselves, they had feelings for each other and fate would absolutely bring them together.

I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now  
Is it over how hey, hey, it's not over now

After Neji's battle with Naruto, TenTen stayed with him in his hospital room for the entire time he was there. He woke up a couple days later to find her there sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He gently shook her. "TenTen, wake up." She looked pale, and as if she hadn't been eating. Her brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly, her eyes sparkling for him. "Hey, Neji." She said sweetly. His face stayed blank. "Go get something to eat and get some rest, you're chakra's weakened. I can tell." He spoke with concern in his voice. TenTen nodded and stood up to leave, but turned back to him as he said her name. "TenTen...thanks. Thanks for staying." He said nervously. TenTen smiled, this time with more power and bent down again. "It's not problem." Her face was inches from his. He found himself leaning forward in the bed to brush his lips against hers. He could feel them trembling under his, her body melting into his arms as he kissed her. She finally pulled away, her face red. "Um...I'm gonna...go now. Get something to eat." She left the room. Neji smiled and laid back, thinking of what had just happened. 

God, how he loved her. On their first dates and those nights under the stars. When those doors opened and she came down the isle, the white dress flowing around her. When they exchanged vows and he brushed the veil away to kiss her. On their honeymoon, during the most magical night of both their lives. When the doctor came out of the room and told him he was a father. The last days she comforted him when the curse was slowly starting to kill him. The day they were laid in a coffin together, their son and daughter looking at them with solemn eyes. The day they met each other again in another world and fell in love all over again. The day of their last first kiss.

_Do you remember when we were just kids  
And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss  
Schoolyard conversations taken to heart  
And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not_

Back when they had been young, just starting the academy, she didn't know, be he saw her first. Her rosy cheeks and brown orbs, and two buns clad her head with yellow ribbons. She was looking at little Rock Lee, running around with a box around him, acting like it was a self-drive wagon. Her eyes sparkled and her laugh was soft, sweet sounding to his ears. Ino and Sakura surrounded her, Sakura looking utterly terrified by the boy with bushy eyebrows trying to win her attention and Ino just smiling, until she looked up and saw him staring. She nudged TenTen as if to ask who he was and if she knew him. But by the time TenTen turned around to see him, he was gone.

I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now

"Hey, everyone, look at him! That white-eyed freak cousin of Hinata's!" Some boy cackled in their classes after their teacher left the room. He pointed at Neji causing most of the room to break out in laughter. At that moment, a now eight year old TenTen walked in the room, putting her hands on her hips and jumping up on the row of desk where Neji sat at, two seats away from the boy. "Oh, be quiet, Kanji! He's no different from you! And I _like _his eyes. They're cool, unlike that weird pen mark you put on your cheek and called a Ninja tattoo!" TenTen yelled back. Kanji touched his cheek and pouted. "It's not pen! It's a real Ninja tattoo!" Kanji stamped his feet. TenTen rolled her eyes and sat down next to Neji. "Yeah, sure. And Shikamaru isn't sleeping right now!" A loud snore came from Shikamaru mouth as the argument went on. Kanji humphed and quickly came up with a get back comment. "Well at least I'm not crushing on him!" Kanji yelled back. TenTen blushed as the class began to laugh and Kanji sat down smirking. The teacher came in and everyone quieted.

I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss

TenTen took out a kunai and began to swing it around her finger as class went on, trying to calm herself down. He could see the blush that rippled on her cheeks. Did she really have a crush on him? Finally class ended and everyone exited the room. She put away her books and accidentally dropped one over the side of the desk just as Neji was walking around it. He picked it up and held it up to her, his ivory eyes blank. "Thanks." She said with a smile. He nodded to her and quickly left the room.

Amazing how life turns out the way that it does  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love

Now both of them ten, Neji walked through the hospital after discovering his mother had died. His face was plain, emotionless as a brown haired girl ran right into him, her hands over her eyes as she sobbed. He recognized her as TenTen. "I'm...s-sorry." She said with difficulty, standing up and running away again. Neji whipped around to watch her run away, confused by her state. A couple months later during lunch at school, Neji sat by himself under a tree away from the crowd when he heard a rather sad voice. "Do you mind if I sit with you, Neji?" She asked. Neji shook his head and moved over so she could sit. The black ribbons in her hair and the black clothes she wore didn't suit her, it made her look sad. He didn't like them. Before he could catch himself, he asked, "Why are you wearing that?" He didn't realize that he was wearing black too, and that she had the same reason as him to be wearing it. She looked up at the sky, biting her lip. "My parents just died. They were on a mission and someone killed them." She looked at him again. He nodded. "My parents died too." He said, trying to comfort her slightly, awkwardly. She gave him a small smile and returned to her lunch. He was glad to see her smile again.

I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now

Both on a team together and now thirteen, they had matured slightly, becoming the closest platonic friends. They always showed up together, training together. TenTen began to grow stronger, stronger for Neji. He didn't see it, but she did it anyway. Neji seemed different now, but TenTen could read him easily. When he wanted to talk, when he wanted to train, when he didn't want to talk, when he wanted someone to shut up. Gai and Lee swore that the two would end up together when they spoke to other people, and other's saw it too. TenTen was the only one who could make Neji smile, the only one who could get him to talk, the only one he would train with aside from Hiashi. The only one he would confide in about the curse mark, the only one who could make his pain go away. It was obvious to everyone except the two themselves, they had feelings for each other and fate would absolutely bring them together.

I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now  
Is it over how hey, hey, it's not over now

After Neji's battle with Naruto, TenTen stayed with him in his hospital room for the entire time he was there. He woke up a couple days later to find her there sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He gently shook her. "TenTen, wake up." She looked pale, and as if she hadn't been eating. Her brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly, her eyes sparkling for him. "Hey, Neji." She said sweetly. His face stayed blank. "Go get something to eat and get some rest, you're chakra's weakened. I can tell." He spoke with concern in his voice. TenTen nodded and stood up to leave, but turned back to him as he said her name. "TenTen...thanks. Thanks for staying." He said nervously. TenTen smiled, this time with more power and bent down again. "It's not problem." Her face was inches from his. He found himself leaning forward in the bed to brush his lips against hers. He could feel them trembling under his, her body melting into his arms as he kissed her. She finally pulled away, her face red. "Um...I'm gonna...go now. Get something to eat." She left the room. Neji smiled and laid back, thinking of what had just happened. 

God, how he loved her. On their first dates and those nights under the stars. When those doors opened and she came down the isle, the white dress flowing around her. When they exchanged vows and he brushed the veil away to kiss her. On their honeymoon, during the most magical night of both their lives. When the doctor came out of the room and told him he was a father. The last days she comforted him when the curse was slowly starting to kill him. The day they were laid in a coffin together, their son and daughter looking at them with solemn eyes. The day they met each other again in another world and fell in love all over again. The day of their last first kiss.

**_THE END!!!_**

**_Story By Iris Serinium_**

**_Song "Inevitable" By Anberlin_**

**_Please Leave a Review and check out Iris's other works at her site_**


End file.
